New World
by Der Blaue Wolf
Summary: Group of one-shots, focusing on the world that Otanashi and his friends have graduated to. Various pairings, including KanadeXOtanashi and YuiXHinata
1. Ai No Tenshi

Finished Angel Beats today. Most awesome anime ending I've seen in a while. I had to write something for it. This all takes place in the world shown after the credits at the end of the anime. Of course, as they lost their memories, there will be almost no spoilers. This'll be a series of one shots, each focusing on a different person or pairing. Now, here we go:

Ai no Tenshi

Kanade was walking down the street, listening to her ipod while humming to herself, wondering what to do for the few remaining days of summer. She felt a hand touch her shoulder, and she turned. She saw her classmate and long time friend, Otanashi Yuzuru. She smiled at him, "Otanashi-kun, hi."

"Kanade-chan, it's been a while. I hope I'm not bothering you, it's just we haven't seen each other since school broke up for summer."

This was true, much to Kanade's disappointment. She liked Otanashi more than any of their other friends, far more. She had admitted to herself that she was in love with him a long time ago, there was just one slight problem...

"So how are you, and how's Yuri?" Kanade felt slightly upset by her own question. Yuri and Otanashi had been dating for months, so Kanade had kept quiet about her own feelings. But then, Otanashi said something that took that bad feeling away.

"Ah, well the thing is, we broke up a couple of weeks ago."

Kanade blinked, once, twice, thrice. She subtly pinched herself. No, this was not a dream. She felt overwhelmingly good in one way, but overwhelmingly bad for feeling happy that the couple had split up. Both of them were close friends of hers, and she should not feel so happy, but she could hardly help it. But she managed to control her emotions, and replied, "Oh... I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't worry about it. We both agreed to it, that we'd had enough of it. To be honest, any longer together and we would likely both have gone mad from it. She's a lovely girl, but there was never really that much between us."

Kanade smiled a little at this, "Well as long as you're still talking to each other then that's good." Secretly, Kanade was working something out. In order to allow for a couple to get over each other, once a break-up has occurred between two friends, one should wait at least three months for them to completely get over each other, then they are 'fair game' for a new relationship. But if they broke up by mutual consent, then that time was cut to more like three weeks. So, Kanade felt that maybe there would be a chance for her to confess to Otanashi soon.

"Anyway," Otanashi said, "we should meet up properly some time to catch up. How about it?"

"Sounds like a good idea, what were you thinking of?"

"How about that cafe in town, you know, 'The Angel.'"

"Sure, when should we meet?"

"You free tomorrow at two?"

Kanade smiled "Yeah."

"Okay then, well, I'd better be going, I'll see you tomorrow."

Otanashi left, and Kanade was still smiling. Then she thought of something, 'Could this be called... a date?'

* * *

Kanade was sitting in the cafe waiting. She had arrived early, and had been waiting for nearly half an hour now. It was just about five to 2 now, and she glanced over at the door as it opened and a bell rang, for what must have been the fiftieth time. Unlike all the other times, she was rewarded with the sight of Otanashi entering. He walked over and sat opposite her, "Hey there Kanade-chan, hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

"Oh no, I just got here," Kanade lied.

Otanashi smiled at her, taking in the small girl. She was wearing the same white dress and short blue top as the day before, and her hat was upside-down on the table next to her. Otanashi liked what he saw. He thought the girl looked beautiful.

They ordered some coffee, and talked about what had happened over the summer. Eventually though, they reached the topic of Otanashi's break up with Yuri.

"So what happened?" Kanade asked him.

"Well, she just called me one day a couple of weeks ago and asked to meet me. Things had been strained between us for a little while, so when she said she thought we should break up, I wasn't surprised, and to be honest I was a little relieved."

"Why?"

"Well, to be honest, I had been thinking about breaking up with her for a while."

Kanade was surprised by that, she had always felt that the couple had liked each other a lot, and she had not expected Otanashi to want to break up with Yuri. "Why did you want to break up?"

"Because..." Otanashi hesitated for a moment, "...I realised I had feelings for somebody else."

Kanade was shocked by that, she could not believe it. Could Otanashi love somebody else already? What if it was Shiina, or that quiet Yusa? Kanade felt something acidic rise in her throat. She could not face Otanashi having another girlfriend. It hurt her enough when he and Yuri started dating, if she had to go through the same thing again, she did not know what she would do.

"Can I ask who it is?"

Otanashi hesitated for a few moments, before saying "I'll tell you later, you'll understand when I tell you."

That just left Kanade more confused, 'Does he know about my feelings? Is he afraid of hurting me?'

She drank her coffee, putting on a blank appearance. Otanashi wondered why she had suddenly started looking emotionless all of a sudden. "You okay Kanade?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

They finished their coffee, then left the cafe. Kanade was about to give her goodbye and head home, but Otanashi spoke first, "Kanade, could you come with me, there's something I want to show you."

Kanade let herself be taken towards a park, with Otanashi holding her hand. She was lightly blushing, as she was lead into the park and up a hill. Eventually Otanashi stopped, as they reached the top of the hill, and he stood in the shade of a tree there, still holding Kanade's hand. Kanade saw him looking forward, and she followed his gaze. From the hilltop, you could see across the whole town that they lived in. Kanade thought the view was beautiful.

She turned to Otanashi, and he was now looking at her. "You know," he began, "this view is beautiful, but I can see something far more beautiful right here."

Kanade blushed, 'He can't possibly mmean me can he?"

"Kanade-chan, you know what we were talking about in the cafe, about the person I was in love with?" Kanade nodded, waiting for him to continue. He turned to look at the town again, "Well, it's time I told you."

Suddenly Kanade did not want to know. She was sure that he would tell her that he loved somebody else, and that he was going to ask them out. But his next words surprised her. "The person I love... is you."

Kanade blinked several times. She pinched herself. No this was not a dream. Otanashi had just confessed to her. He had turned his head as he spoke, to look straight into her eyes. His gaze was warm, and full of care and something Kanade had not seen before: love.

She moved towards him, suddenly gripping him with her free arm, while her other hand kept its hold on Otanashi's hand. He put his free arm around her too, "Kanade..."

"Otanshi-kun, can you say it again? Just once more."

"I'll say it as many times as you want me to, I love you, Kanade-chan."

Kanade felt her eyes grow damp, tears of joy forming, as she hugged Otanashi tightly, "Otanashi-kun..."

"Please, call me Yuzuru."

Kanade looked up at Otanashi, "Yuzuru..." she stood on tip-toes, "I love you too." She closed the gap between their faces, as she kissed Otanshi. All the bad feelings she had had were washed away in an instant. She felt complete.

* * *

Bis Bald

BW


	2. Ai No Akumi

Ai No Akuma

Hinata swung his bat and struck the ball. It hit the fence and bounced off to the ground. Hinata took a deep breath, then swung at the next ball that flew at him. The ball this time soared over the fence: a home run.

He smiled, and heard a voice calling to him, "Sempai! That was amazing!"

He looked over at where a young pink-haired girl sat, eyes wide, full of joy. While her face showed so much emotion, the rest of her body was still, she could not even clap. Hinata had met Yui a few months before, when he had accidentally broken the unfortunate girl's bedroom window with his ball. Neither really knew how, but through all of their arguing, they had grown close, and before he practised he would often go to her house to collect her so that she could watch.

He smiled at her, before turning back to where Otanshi was standing ready to throw the ball, "How much longer am I going to have to do this Hinata? You're taking up the time I could be spending with Kanade."

Hinata smirked at this, "Oh yeah, I like how you swapped girls so fast. But anyways, just one last ball."

Otanashi sighed, ignoring his friend's annoying comment, and just bowled the ball. Hinata swung the bat, and made contact with the ball, hitting it over the fence again. Yui's eyes lit up again as she watched, and Hinata saw it. He smirked, happy to know that he could make somebody so happy.

* * *

Hinata pushed Yui's wheelchair towards her house. The pair were chatting about various thing, but mainly about baseball.

"You know," Yui said, "It's been my dream to hit a home run."

Hinata laughed a little, "Why so? Is it because you want to be like me?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I wanted to do it even before I met you."

Hinata smirked, "So what else have you wanted to do?"

"I want to be a wrestler, or a footballer, or a singer, or..."

"That's a lot of ambitions."

Yui glared up at him. Even if she could not move anything below her neck, she could still put her head back to glare at him. "Is it bad to have lots of things you want to do?"

"Well why don't you just stick to one thing? Make it easier."

Yui looked forwards again. "It's not like I can do any of them anyway," she said in a sadder voice.

Hinata sighed, "You can sing can't you?"

"Maybe..." Yui did not sound very convinced.

"Hey, you know, if I can ever help you achieve one of your dreams, then just tell me and I'll do whatever it takes. Okay?"

Yui looked back at him, "You mean it?"

Hinata nodded, "Definitely."

By this point, the two had completed the short trip back to Yui's house. Otanashi knocked, and Yui's mother answered. Between them, Hinata and Yui's mother got the girl up to her room and into bed. When Yui's mother had gone back downstairs, Yui turned her head to Hinata again, "You know you said that you'd do anything to fulfill any dream of mine."

"Yeah," Hinata replied, wondering what she was going to ask of him.

"There is one dream, my greatest dream..." Yui looked him straight in the eye, "When I'm older, I want to be a wife."

Hinata blushed, completely surprised by the statement. Yui looked away from him and this time a blush formed on her own face, "And I don't want to be just anybody's wife. I want to be Hinata-sempai's wife."

Hinata temporarily could not think of anything to say, but then his surprised face changed to a smirking one. Then he fought a losing battle to contain a laugh. Soon he had his head thrown back and was letting loose a laughing fit. When he calmed down, he looked at a very surprised Yui. "Yui-chan, that's one dream I'll be happy to fulfill."

Yui's eyes widened, before Hinata noticed the traces of tears in her eyes, and her lips turned upwards into a smile. Hinata leaned forward and put his arms around her. "Yui-chan. I love you."

"Hinata-sempai..." Yui could not think what to say. Hinata saved them from the silence by kissing her. As they kissed, Yui felt happier than ever before, for having that greatest of her dreams come true.

When they broke apart, Yui spoke softly, "I love you too, Hinata-sempai."

* * *

A/N: Okay, it's a bit short, but hey. Please review. If you don't, I'll set evil-Kanade on you.

Bis Bald

BW


	3. Ai No Shiso

Ai No Shiso

"So whadda you guys think about Otanashi-san and Kanade-chan?" Takamatsu asked his friends who were gathered in the classroom during lunch break.

"That bastard is going to pay for breaking up with Yurippe!" Noda said, the anger evident in his voice.

"From what I heard, it was a mutual decision, and besides, I would have thought you'd be happy about it," Takeyama pointed out.

"Still, he shouldn't have asked her out in the first place," Noda replied trying, as usual, to blame Okazaki for something.

"Hey, give him a break Noda, he only dated her for a few months, and from what he said they didn't even get as far as kissing," Hinata said.

"Oh yeah, Hinata-san, I heard that you've been getting close to a certain girl," Fujimaki said with a smirk.

"Where did you here that?" Hinata asked, colouring.

"Little birdy told me," TK said.

"Meaning?" Hinata asked.

"Meaning that I heard Otanashi complaining about how you'd drag him to bowl for you, just so you could show off to some girl," Fujimaki told his friend.

"That's not true, I just needed to practise, and Yui just wanted to come and watch..." Hinata said very fast, before realising his mistake.

"Ah! So there is a girl," Fujimaki said.

"Well... er..." Hinata tried to think of a witty comeback, but failed.

"Hey, you guys shouldn't pick on Hinata so much. Just 'cause none of you guys have girls," a familiar voice spoke, and they all turned to see Okazaki, holding hands with Kanade, both having just entered the classroom.

"Oh, it's you," Noda said with obvious contempt in his voice.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that Noda?" another, angry, voice asked, and Noda froze up as Yuri came into the classroom as well.

"Erm... Yurippe-chan... h-hello," Noda said, clearly scared of the girl.

Yuri ignored Noda, and turned to Otanashi, "So how're you Yuzuru?"

"Not bad thanks. And you?"

"Fine thanks." The others' eyes flitted between the two, waiting for one of them to say something interesting.

Otanashi noticed them, "What is it?"

"W-well," Hinata began, "we're just a little surprised that you're so comfortable around each other considering..." he trailed off.

"Is it that amazing.? We both agreed to break up, and clearly, we both got over it fast," Yuri spoke. "So is it that odd that we're still friends?"

"W-well, not odd exactly... just we were a bit surprised it was so smooth," Hinata said.

"Your all hopeless," Yuri said. Then she turned to Kanade, "Oh yeah, Kanade-chan, I found a piece that I thought you might like. Wanna try it out?"

"Yeah," Kanade replied, nodding.

The two girls left, leaving the others looking incredulously at Otanashi, apart from Shiina, who just looked bored. "Are you sure it's safe to let them go off together?" Hinata asked his friend. "What if Yurippe decides to take revenge on Kanade for stealing you away?"

Otanashi sighed, "If you must know, she was the one who first suggested that we should break-up. I don't think she'd do anything to Kanade."

"Well should we at least make sure?" Hinata pressed him.

"If you really feel that it's dangerous, then I'll go and see." Otanashi turned and left the others to their mindless gossip, and to rib Hinata about Yui.

Otanashi made his way to the music rooms, and to the practise room with the grand piano that Kanade always chose to play on. The room was soundproof, but as he opened the door and heard the sounds of the piano and Yuri's violin playing together. He stepped inside, and quietly closed the door, then leaned against the wall and listened. The two girls were both facing away from him, playing their instruments, so they did not notice his entrance. They were having to play slowly, as the piece was complicated, and every so often, one of them would play a wrong note, but concidering that they had being practising for all of ten minutes, it sounded pretty good.

They reached the end, and Kanade looked over to Yuri to say something, but then caught sight of Otanashi in the corner of her eye, and turned to him. He smiled at her. "Very good," he said.

Yuri turned to him when he spoke, "Oh, so you were listening in were you?"

"Yeah, you two are getting better very quickly. I remember when I tried piano for a while: I couldn't manage more than a couple of scales."

"It would be a lot better if we had somebody to sing. You can't sing while playing the violin, and piano takes a lot of concentraition," Kanade said.

"Somebody to sing..." Otanashi thought for a moment, then remembered a conversation he had with Hinata. "I think I might have an idea."

* * *

_A Week Later_

Hinata and Otanashi watched as the three girls prepared to play. Yuri was tightening her bow, Kanade was sat at the piano, playing a couple of scales, and Yui sat in her wheelchair, reading through the music on the stand in front of her.

"Ready?" Yuri asked the other two.

"Ready," Yui replied, while Kanade nodded.

Yuri counted them in, and Kanade started to play, then Yuri joined after a few bars, then Yui opened her mouth and sang:

"Mezamete ha kurikaesu Nemui asa ha/ Eri no taiI wo kitsuku shime/ Kyoushitsu no DOA kuguru to honno sukoshi mune wo hatte arukidaseru/ Sonna nichijou ni fukinukeru kaze/ Kikoeta ki ga shita/ Kanjita ki ga shita n da/ Furuedasu ima kono mune de/ Mou kuru ki ga shita/ Iku oku no hoshi ga kiesatteku no wo/ Miokutta/ Te wo futta/ Yokatta ne, to..."

The boys stood and listened, and soon the song was finished. Yui breathed deeply when they had finished. Then she turned her head to each of he other players, "Was I okay?" she asked, slightly worried.

"Yeah, pretty good for a first try," Yuri said.

"Quite good," Kanade said.

"Sounded good from here," Otanashi said.

Yui then looked at Hinata, "Senpai?"

Hinata stepped forward, and placed his hand on the head, gently patting her, "You were great Yui."

Yui beamed, "Arigatou, Senpai."

Kanade watched the couple, a vague frown on her face. Yuzuru came up to her, "Something wrong, Kanade-chan?"

She looked up at him, and her frown changed to a small smile, "No, I was just thinking... about things."

"What sort of things?" Yuzuru asked.

"Things about us..." she said, looking down, and blushing very slightly.

Yuzuru was surprised: Kanade rarely blushed, but he did not show it, just putting his arm around her. "If it's thing about us then don't worry. We'll always love each other, just like those two over there. Right Kanade-chan?"

Kanade looked up at her boyfriend, his smile making the one on her own face strengthen, "Hai!"

* * *

Wolfie-kun: Urgh... this took me far too long, forgive me please. I've just not been in the mood to write lately, and I'm trying to write loads of different stories at once... it's tough.

Shana Sanaki: Well it's your fault.

W-kun: Yes I know it is, okay. I shouldn't write so many things at once, but... I kinda want to.

Shana: You could have at least waited to start on until _after_ you'd finished some more over here.

W-kun: Why am I arguing with my own creation? Oh f*** it, just give the (very late) disclaimer.

Shana: Fine then, Wolfie-kun/Der Blaue Wolf does not own 'Angel Beats!' or the song 'My Soul, Your Beats!,' although he has watched the first, and tried playing the second.

W-kun: Trust me, it's a pretty difficult piece, especially when you're trying to play the parts for the piano, voice, and all the background instruments as well, on just a piano. But anyways, until next time:

Bis Bald

BW


	4. Ai No Hi

Ai No Hi

"Smile!" Yuri said, before setting the camera timer, and quickly dashing into the photo.

The camera flashed, and took the picture of everyone, Yuri with a bright smile on her face, next to Noda who was glaring sideways at Otanashi, Hinata kneeling next to Yui, who was doing a big thumbs-up, now that she had had an operation to give her control of her arms back, though she was still in a wheelchair, and Otanashi and Kanade standing behind them slightly, just smiling, while slightly out of the picture, just behind Yui's wheelchair, their hands interlocked in a firm hold.

They had been on something like a triple date (although Yuri refused to admit even to the possibility that she and Noda were a couple). To 'commemerate' as Yuri had put it, they had found a nice spot in the park to take the photograph.

"Well," Yuri said as she took the camera from it's stand on a wall, "I suppose that it's time we should be going. I'll see you guys on Monday," she started to walk away, and Noda hurried after her.

"I suppose that we should be off too," Hinata said, as he started to wheel Yui off in another direction, as the girl waved goodbye, a smiled fixed on her face.

Otanashi smiled himself. It had been just over two years now since he and Kanade had started dating now, and while, like every couple, there had been some slightly rough patches, on the whole, they had kept close the whole time. "Kanade-chan, do you want me to walk you home?"

"I don't want to trouble you, Yuzuru-kun," as usual fairly blankly.

Otanashi sighed, "Okay, let me rephrase that. I want to walk you home, any objections?"

"No," Kanade said, still not showing much in the way of emotion, but Otanashi managed to see the glimmer of happiness in her eyes.

"Come on then," he said, as he started walking, still tightly holding on to her hand.

* * *

"Idiot, why are you following me around still?"

"Well, I should protect you."

"I think the only thing around here I need protecting from is you!" Yuri said exasperated.

"What?" the comment was completely lost on Noda, as usual.

"Right, we're at my street now, you don't need to follow me up to my door," Yuri said, before running up the stretch of road.

Noda just stood watching. He hoped one day that she would let him walk her right up to her doorstep. Until then, he would just have to wait.

* * *

"Did you enjoy today Yui?" Hinata asked his girlfriend as he helped her change into pyjamas. While once this had been an embaressment for both of them, now it was not nearly as bad. After all, Yui's mother was already talking to her friends about how she could not wait for the wedding.

"Yeah! It was great fun, and that film was really good, but really sad," Yui replied, as she did up her buttons slowly, still a little bad at using her hands for much.

"Well I think Noda and I both fell asleep about half way through, how Otanashi managed to keep awake I have no idea."

Yui glared at him, "You shouldn't fall asleep during films, especially when on a date!"

"Yeah, well if I didn't, then after dealing with you all day I would've been exhausted," Hinata quipped.

"Ri~ght, I'm sure you were having just as much fun as I was," Yui said, her glare now at full force.

"Well, maybe I did, but it's still tiring taking you anywhere. You're always so excitable."

"Well maybe because when I go out with you Sempai, I'm happy!"

Hinata smiled at Yui, and ruffled her hair, "Maybe that's right. Now you need to get some rest, I'll come see you tomorrow 'kay?"

"Okay, then good night Hinata-sempai," Yui said as she lay down on her bed.

Hinata lent over and kissed her, "G'night, Yui-chan."

* * *

"Would you like to come in for a while Yuzuru-kun? My parents are away this weekend, so we'll be by ourselves," Kanade asked when she and Otanashi had reached her door.

"Sure," Otanashi replied and they entered. Kanade led her boyfriend into the living room, then quickly went into the kitchen.

"What would you like to drink?" she asked.

"Urm... whatever's fine with me."

Kanade came back with two glasses of orange juice, and sat on the sofa, jesturing for Otanashi to sit next to her. Once they were both sat with their drinks, they slipped into a comfortable silence.

Eventually, Otanashi borke the silence, "Kanade-chan, did you have fun today."

"Yes, I did. Whenever you take me anywhere, I always have fun."

Otanashi smiled at the comment, "Well I enjoyed it too."shoulder. "Yuzuru-kun... I love you."

"I love you too Kanade-chan," Otanashi leaned down and kissed the girl gently.

Yuzuru didn't go home that night.

* * *

The next morning, when Kanade awoke, she felt Otanashi holding her tightly to her. She nuzzled her head against his chest, and he started to stir. "Kanade? you awake?"

"Yes," was all she said.

Otanashi looked down at the small girl in his arms, and smiled. She was the light of his life.

The light of his world.

* * *

_New World: Fin_

Auf Wiedersehen

BW


End file.
